The present invention relates to water and a processing method thereof to produce water having small clusters, and superior quality to other small cluster waters.
Water forms clusters (groups of molecules) consisting of a large number of (H.sub.2 O) molecules. The molecules are held in clusters by hydrogen bonds and vary in size. Water whose clusters are small are useful physiologically as follows: it tastes good due to effects on taste buds; it gets absorbed into cells easily to activate them; and it accelerates the absorption of food because of rapid absorption through the digestive tract; and has many other health benefits. Many people could greatly benefit from drinking high quality small cluster water, especially older people.
Well-known means for producing such small cluster water are by breaking hydrogen bonds by supersonics waves, infrared rays acting on water, magnetic fields acting on water and electric fields acting on water.
The object of the present invention is to produce a high-quality small cluster water machine. The present invention uses a variable voltage method to produce superior small cluster water in physiological effect.
The present inventor investigated the above disclosed invention and found high-quality small cluster water could be produced at voltages from 8 volts to 70 volts with an optimum mineral content in the water of 25 PPM (Parts Per Million) to 35 PPM. Water below 25 PPM did not produce high-quality small cluster water at these voltages. It was also found that a decreasing variable voltage when applied to the water produced high-quality small cluster water in less than one minute on the negative electrode side. The decreasing variable voltage is important in producing high quality small cluster water.
In one embodiment of the invention, the initial voltage of 18 volts was gradually decreased to zero volts over a period of one minute. The invention also worked successfully up to about 70 volts of initial voltage. Higher voltages did not produce high quality small cluster water. Accordingly, the present inventor developed the invention containing the required electric requirements and in a simple form. The invention consists of two ordinary household cups made of plastic, glass or ceramic. Both cups are filled to the brim with mineral water. Placing a water wicking material between the water in both cups forms a water bridge. The water bridge is used to make an electric conductive path between the two cups. The water wicking material could be a cotton ball, a wet able fabric, fiberglass wicking material or any wet able material. A conductive electrode from the invention is placed into each cup. The invention produces the required voltage on the two electrodes for the proper time. The person drinks only the water in the cup where the negative electrode was placed. The water in the cup, where the positive electrode was placed, is thrown away and not drunk.